When Shamans Get Part Time Jobs
by krn baka
Summary: When they all get short on money Anna says that they have to get part time jobs. They all find partime jobs together, but will Anna's cousins they meet will bring more trouble? renxocish horoxocish
1. Getting a Job

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King if I did I'd make a bad job of it.

* * *

It was a lazy day at the Asakura residence. Everyone was so bored. They were also short on money. Just then Anna walks in the room.

"Starting from today you will get part-time jobs. Even you Ren" Anna said eyeing him

Horo spat out his apple juice. Yoh dropped his orange. Manta looked at her as if she was crazy. Ren dropped his kwandao, and madea cut on the floor. Dead silence...

"What are you all staring at! You will all get a job! Here look at the newspaper they have a lot of jobs" Anna throws the newspaper hitting Horo on the head in the process.

As soon as Anna leaves, Horo bursts out in anger.

"Why do we always have to do everything! What do we look like to her her slaves!"

"We better do this if we'll accept anymore punishment"

"I am a Tao. A Tao does not take part time jobs"

"Shut up Ren" Horo spat.

"Well you are as not as suproior to me"

"Hey you guys I found a job for all of us" Manta and Yoh cried out at the same time. They look at each other."Jinx. Personal jinx Knock on wood!".While both of them are looking for some wood to knock on, Ren and Horo have resorted to choking each other.

* * *

ok this is the end of chapter one. i hope you like it. I've decided to add the characters me and my best friend shaman of the fire and I made they'll come out in the next chapter

Ja ne!

please review


	2. Applying

I said my disclaimer on chapter one.

* * *

Manta found the wood first and knocked on it.

"Ha! You owe me a soda! But you can talk anyway"

"Thanks Manta. Hey you guys stop fighting!"

"No!" Both of them yelled at the same time.

"The place we're working at is a fastfood joint?"

"Really?" Horo dropped Ren, but he was still choking Horo.

"Then let's go!"

"You'll have to see my cousins first" Anna said icily.

"Shut up Yoh. Hurry up!"

"Uhhh... Horo that was Anna..."

"A-Anna...?"

"So Horo what did you say to me?"Anna was gaining on him. Out of nowhere, her hand slapped Horo so hard.

"Now meet my cousins Nami and Ami"

"Ow..."Horos face was really pale compared to that slap. You can literally see Anna's hand mark.Ouch.

Nami was the one with long blonde and wavy hair. Kinda like Mari's in pigtails. She had the same cold eyes as Anna but she lookeda bit nicer. Ami had brown hair half way to her back. She wore glasses and carried a dictionary like Manta's. Besides that hse looked nicer. Much nicer.

"You will be with them and they will take the same jobs too. Now my soap opera is on so go and don't bother me"

"Hey. You guys I'm Yoh. The one that got slapped is Horo. The short one is Manta. And the pointy head is Ren"

" 'Pointy Head'?" Nami asked.

"Yea his head is pointy thats why" Yoh saiad as a matter of factly.

"What did you call me?" Ren looked angry.

"You know he looks like more of a pen-head"Nami said.

"Good one Nami" Ami giggled.

"Can we go now?" Horo asked.

"Okay then. Let's go!" Manta yelled cheerfully.

"I'm not going" Ren stated.

"You are gonna go!" Nami dragged Ren by the ear.

"Ow. This hurts let go of it!"

"Ha ha Ren got beaten up by a girl"

"Oh do shut up" Nami kicked Horo almost between the legs.

"Watch it! You skimmed it!"

"Then you should shut up. Nami can get worse than this. She can get into a seriuos bitch fit" Ami said quietly blushing. It looked like she like Horo.

"Fine I'll go! Just let go of my ear!"

"Okay. But you better not run away"

"Fine I won't"

"That's good"

* * *

They were working at KFC...Wow. Horo was in heaven. Now they applied for the jobs. Manta took care of cooking the chicken, Ren was the drive-thru guy and ended up getting a lot of girls there, Yoh was the cashier who ended up with a lot of girls too, Nami and Ami ended up as the other cashiers, and poor Horo was the clean-up guy...Poor Horo...

* * *

I hoped you guys liked it.

reviews please with some chicken

Ja ne!


	3. The First Day of WorkWith Hao

…………………Hi

* * *

Hao walks in to KFC (Thanks to OkatuNetoGirl for the hao idea). Imediatly, all the girls start checking him out.

"Look at the guy that just walked in"

"Yea he's so cute!"

"Let's get his number!"

Hao looks up at the counter. He sees Yoh sleeping. Ami is reading. And Nami was somewhere...He walks up to Yoh and yells "Wake up!"

Yoh wakes upwith a start. "Huh? Wha-? Oh.Hi Hao what do you want this time?"

Nami runs to the counter."Dammit Manta's too short he needs some of that medicine to get him taller." She looks at Hao. "Have I seen you somewhere?"

"Yea. At Yoh's house once"

"Oh. Yea!"

All this time Ami was to busy reading to even notice.

"I came for this" he holds up another job wanted sign for KFC.

"I got the job, but where's the closet? I got the job of being the cleaning person"

"Right here!" Horo yelled.

"Horo I'm even surprised you even got a job!"

* * *

"I hate being in this job. For some reason a lot of girls come here. I HATE IT HERE!" Ren yelled. Everyone looked at him and sweat marked. Another car came up, with another girl.Dammit.

"I would like the honey barbeque chicken(yummmmm :drools:)"

"Yea whatever. MIDGET get your ass over here! Get her the honey whatever"

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling me midget" Manta muttered.

* * *

Hao so tried of cleaning with clorox "Must...sit...down...shit my legs hurt! Worse than a split! Dammit!"

Everyone looks at him. All the little chikdren ask what he was talking about. All the teenage girls have hearts in their eyes and are still looking at him.

* * *

At the end of the day when their shifts were over, they were all sighing in tiredness.

"God my legs really hurt."

"Wow Nami. Ya just noticed!" Hao yelled.

"No a long time ago"

"I'm hungry" Horo complained.

"After eating all the chicken?" Ren yelled at him.

"So? I'm a growing boy! I have to eat!"

"More of a pig" Nami mutters.

"Hey he is not!" Ami yells and blushes a little bit.

"Is too"

"Not"

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"IS TOO!"

"NOT!"

"There you have it people. Ren and Horo in drag!" Hao commented.

"What?" Nami, Ren and Horo and Ami yelled.

All of them are chasing Hao.Yoh and Manta and laughing and watching.

* * *

Wow that was my record for writing the longest ever.

Remember the more revies the faster i make the chapters (a lie)

Reviews!

Ja ne!


	4. First Week of Work With Romance

Thanks to OtakuNetoGirl! I love you! (Not that way….)

I'm really sorry but I already made this chapter but something got really fed up and I have to write this chapter over again.

* * *

2nd day-A mass of girls want Hao's autograph

3rd day-a lot of girls pin Yoh, Hao, and Ren to the ground and now they have kisses all over their face. Anna gets really mad at the girls for what they did to Yoh.

4th day- the girls are either wearing a shirt with Hao,Yoh, or Ren's face on it.

5th day-Paychecks. Horo is throwing a fit because he got less money than Hao, Yoh, or Ren.

* * *

"Yay! Now we have the whole weekends to ourselves!" Nami said.

"Anna heres our paychecks!" everyone said.

"Good help yourselves to anything. I already ate dinner I'll go up to my room" Anna stands up, and gathersd the paychecks and walks up to her room.

* * *

All the boys are in the hot tub, relaxing themselves.

"Ahh... It's so relaxing after a hard week at work." Horo said.

"Yoh-kun. Anna seems to be in a good mood today" Manta said

"Yea. We should keep her that way"Yoh replied

"I'm getting out" Ren said as he came out of the hot tub

"Aww. c'mon Ren don't be a party pooper" Hao said jokily.

"Nami! I think I found the door." Ami said.

As the girls open the door with Ren fully exposing himself, the girls notice, and ummm...

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Ami we came the wrong way!" Nami yelled

"No shit!" Ami yelled back. She threw a big boulder at them.

* * *

"I never want to experience that again" Horo said

"My ears really hurt" Yoh complained.

"I miss being a shaman" Hao said. "Hey, Ren I was wondering which one of the twins do you like?"

"I don't want to tell you" Ren said stubbornly.

"Tell me. Or I'm telling the whole world that you wear thongs..." Hao teased

"I do not!"

"It's a joke. But tell me or I'm telling anyway" Hao said

"Fine I like..."

"Tell me"

"...Nami" he said blushing.

"ooooooooooooooooooo" Horo said. "Can I tell?"

"No!"

* * *

After dinner, Nami and Ami were dicussing over who they liked.

"Ami so who do you like?"

"Why would I want to tell you?"

"I'll tell you who I like.."

"Fine. I like Horo" She said eagerly. Nami barely liked anyone. Although a lot of boys liked her.

"Okay. I like Ren" Nami said blushing

Outside the boys were listening.

"Ren she likes you back!" Hao whispered.

As they were walking to their room, they were discussing and teasing Ren.

"You could take her out"Yoh said

"And then you couldrape her" Hao said.

"ARE YOU CRAZY HAO!" Ren yelled at him.

"...Ami likes me..." Horo said faintly.

_A girl actually likes me. I like Ami too. But I never knew she would like me. I don't know how to act around a girl..._

_

* * *

_That's all I could write. Review!

Ja ne

I Hopw you enjoy my one-shot sushi romance!


	5. Horo the Heartthrob

This is chapter 5 enjoy!I dont have much to say except im out of ideas... -- maybeI could make this rated r so I'm free of using and language muh hahahahaa

* * *

The next day at work some girls walk in and seem to be looking for someone.

"I heard there was this really cute guy who eats a lot"

"Really? What color hair does he have"

"Hey! It's him with the broomstick!"

The girls dash over to him.

"Hi. Um I was wondering if you could could-"

"I never knew you attracted girls" Nami said. Ami was next to her. She was fuming.

"Is something wrong Ami you're really red and angry looking" Horo said concerned

"Oh nothing" Ami giggles nervously and acts like a complete angel.

* * *

Next Day- A lot of girls pin Horo,Yoh, Hao, and Ren to the ground. Now they have kiss marks all over their faces. Anna throws her "nobody-touches-my-Yoh" fit.

The rest of the week the same thing only Anna comes in with a bat and swings like a maniac. The girls never come again. Anna almost kills Yoh accidently when this happened. Hao seemed to enjoy it.

* * *

The paychecks come to Anna and Hao wants to play a prank on the twins. It fails they weren't in their room where it was suppossed to take place. Nami and Ami are chasing Hao around the house, trying to kill him. Ren is practicing his 'speech' to ask Nami out. Hao tape records it secretly and plays it to Nami and Ami saying that he's sorry.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here to..."

When it's done everyone gets a sweat mark...

"Umm why is he that formal?"

"Ionno"

Horo is eating and Anna catches him. She throws her "if-you-eat-the-food-again-you're-gonna-die" fit. Horo hides under the bed.

* * *

That's all I could write bye!

Ja ne! I'm soo happy all of you people reviewed!


	6. A chaotic morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

Special thanks to OtakuNetoGirl (I think I spelled it right…)

Thanks for your ideas of crazy fan girls!

And to…

Aoi Umekoijoni…:unsure of it and thinking how to spell it: I'm very sorry if I spelled it wrong but anyway thank you for making Horo popular! Sorry if I missed you tell me!

And umm…. Please send me in any ideas and I'll try to put it in! (with my own twist)

Thanks!

Story Start!

"I can't stand another day at work this is to torturing…" Horo grunted.

"It's too early to wake up it's only seven…" Yoh mumbled tiredly.

Hao was nodding off to sleep when Anna walks in.

"WAKE UP! ALL OF YOU! YOU HAVE TO GO TO WORK!" Anna was yelling at them.

"Huh? Oh Good morning did I miss anything" Hao mumbled tiredly.

"Anna" Yoh whispered.

"Oh Ok thanks" he whispered back.

Meanwhile……

"Nami its just hair! You don't have to go through an hour of hair pampering!" Ami was yelling at her twin.

"So? I like my hair like this." She said as she was tying a pink ribbon on her front bangs with bells attached to them.

"What's with the bells?" Ami asked

"Oh. I just wanted it there." Nami said

As the twins were walking down the stairs passing by Ren's room (Hey! It's by the stairs!) Ami tripped and banged on Ren's door really hard.

Ren opens it in a flash with his Kwan Dao in his hand.

"What the fuck just happened!"

"Um…Nothing" Nami said innocently.

Ami had those swirly anime eyes and was on the floor.

Nami ran down stairs and bumps into Tamao and her frying pan with eggs and it gets stuck on the ceiling.

Anna is getting madder by the minute.

Run for it people...

Meanwhile

Hao and Horo are getting dressed. Horo was reaching for his socks on the drawer when Hao's hair is on the floor and Horo steps on it and slips and Hao screeches like a girl. After this utter chaos in the boy's room there is a footprint on Hao's hair. (As we all know Hao's hair is important to him…Hao is going in for the kill)

"My hair…My beauteous hair…It's ruined… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hao

screams.

"Horokeu Usui you are one dead Ainu-baka!

"It's just hair! There's nothing special about it!" Horo yelled.

"What did you just say! This hair is my life! Nothing stands in the way of my hair and me! I could even marry it if I wanted to!

"Wait…You marry your own hair? And I thought Marco was weird"

"Don't mention his name! NOOOOOO! My ears are bleeding help me Oh Mighty Lord!"

Hao reaches for the bible and starts reading and muttering prayers.

Horo falls down anime style and then has a sweat mark.

Meanwhile

Yoh and Manta are cleaning the closet. There is this small spot that a really small person can fit through.

"Yoh-kun I'm going in" Manta says trying to sound like that guy (I forgot where this quote is from)

"Good luck Manta"

Then all of a sudden, two glowing eyes are staring at Manta and he freaks out and screams and comes running out of the hole. It was Yoh's old action figure. Its eyes were glowing and it kept saying in a broken voice. "Die! You inconsiderable midgets!"

"Oh so this is where he went!" Yoh said as he picked him up.

"I missed my Ultra lord!(Sorry I couldn't think of any superhero name so I had to borrow it form Jimmy Neutron)

Manta was too confused to move.

Now they all had to go to work.

More utter chaos…

I hoped you liked it! I'm very sorry if you were waiting I just got a new computer and everything was in chaos so I had to organize everything. And my parents were watching TV -- Byee!

Reviews!

Ja ne!

And it's a flat screen. :shows it off to everyone who passes by:just then Hao comes and steals it:

Hey come back! With my computer!

Hao: Yes! My very own computer!

:chases after him:


End file.
